


Tsukishima Hanahaki & Star tears disease

by Tsukishima_Luka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_Luka/pseuds/Tsukishima_Luka
Summary: TW: suicide, depression
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Tsukishima Hanahaki & Star tears disease

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, this is my first story. This idea just came out of nowhere so yeah here is my story. i hope u like it. and please don't be confused about the english. English isn't my first language but i hope u can understand everything.

since high-school started Tsukki is having a weird feeling in his throat its like a little tickle.

Its not always there just sometimes. No one knows about that, he didn't even know what it is so why should he tell others about it. Sometimes the tickle were so strong that he have to cough. Its happened one time at Yamaguchis place.

Weeks went by..

.. and that weird tickle hasn't gone away, he looked it up in the internet and just found out that he has irritated cough that comes with a cold. The thing is the internet says that it would be gone in 1 to 2 week, but this timeline was over and the cough was still there, in fact it was getting worse. Sometimes at practice he couldn't breathe properly. Yamaguchi is worried but Tsukki tells him that he shouldn't be worried. Because Yamaguchi was so worried be spend more time with Tsukki. And every time when Yams is near him Tsukki is slightly smiling. He kinda looks cute with that smile on his face. He and Yams were getting closer, closer than they're already are. But Tsukki felt more then Yamaguchi. Tsukki were putting some cute notes in Yamaguchis bag at a game, at this game there weren't really talking because Yamaguchi were talking to Yūji Terushima. In the moment Tsukki would get jealous but the only thing he was feeling was the felling to throw up, he was running to the bathroom he expected to see something different than there was in the toilet, he wasn't coughing some stuff from his stomach, there were red flower petals. How could he cough petals? As he calmed down and stopped to cough he cleaned his face and put some water in his face to refresh him self, he went back to the team, just to see Yamaguchi bright smiling. After the game Tsukishima went home. The holidays had started. Kei is doing stuff alone or with his brother.

In that time Yamaguchi didn't really texted or talked with Kei and he didn't had the tickle in his throat or had to cough petals. In like the middle of the holidays Yamaguchi has sent him a text: „Hey Tsukki:) I wanted to tell u that Yūji and I are dating."

As Tsukki read that his heart felt like it was shattering, he just answered with: „good luck"after that he started to cough heavy, he couldn't make it to the bathroom in time, he started to cough these red petals again, he tried to cover his mouth, so maybe it will stop. It didn't stop, while he was coughing he couldn't really breathe, he gasped for air. In the second tsukki thought he couldn't get any , he could. 10 minutes after that he was quiet, the coughing stopped. He was sitting on the floor with petals on his mouth , his hands and around him on the floor. Every time he was thinking about Tadashi and Yūji he thought he had to cough again.

He saw that his phone had blinked, it was just a: „thank you:)"from Yamamaguchi.

Now he cant feel anything, he wanted to cry, to scream. But he couldn't. He wasn't to weak, he just cant do anything.

After school started Tsukishima stopped to come to practice. He avoided contact with anyone, he even pushed Yamaguchi away. He got more cold the coughing started sometimes in school, so he is wearing a mask. One time he should get some groceries for his mom. In this moment he saw them. Yamaguchi and Terushima, both holding hands and smiling. He looked at them for a sec and he felt a petal in his throat. He turned around and walked home, but as he was walking he thought about what he and Yamaguchi had done, and what could have been between them. Just as he thinking that ,a tear rolled down his face , as the tear dropped to the ground its sounded like a glass dropping. He was confused. He thought what is wrong with me. In that moment more tear where falling down but the drops didn't look normal. Is he dreaming or are his tears in a star shape?. he wiped the tears away. As he was at home, he was heading to his room. He grabbed his laptop and was searching for answers in the internet. He read tons of articles about the weirdest disease.. and then he founded what he was searching for. Hanahaki coughing flower petals. The website says its a fictional disease. How could it be real?.. „is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided-love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear." it ends when the victim dies... he closed the website fast. This couldn't be real. Then the next website „The Star Tear disease is a fictional illness similar and inspired to the Hanahaki disease.

It's not deadly but cannot be cured.

The illness born from subjects of unrequited love in which the patient start to cry colored tears similar to stars; hence the name. Along with the colored tears, there is often a crystalline sound or similar noises when a tear shatters on a solid plan..."

He was thinking about his tears back there ,they were stars and made that noise.

„... The disease affects the victims eyes, making them turn color blind and, in rare cases, make the victim lose sight.

The illness would disappear if the victim get their feeling required romantically and not in matter of friendship. Although the damages already done won't disappear."

So these diseases would only go away if the feelings are gone and Kei isnt friends with Tadashi.

That's horrible...

5 weeks later

Tsukishima didn't come regularly to school anymore and since the last game he wasn't at practice once. In that 5 weeks he lost some weights. His throat is irritated cuz he was scratching it every time he was coughing. He also got colorblind, there were to many colorful stars that had fallen out of his eyes. Because of the tears his eyes are red and he got eye bags.

Yams stopped talking to him. Every time he was trying to walk with Kei he got rejected, he gave up.

One day after school was already over and everyone was gone except for the sport-clubs Tsukishima was on the rooftop of the school. He was often there lately. He was just staring at the sky that was gray and blurred while the little stars where falling with music in his ears. Some times he spit out some flower petals. He thought he couldn't do that anymore, so he get up and was about leaving the roof to get home. But he couldn't do that either. He turned around and was looking at the fence at the edge. He couldn't do anything then that, he couldn't get better. He is going forwards that fence. He stops and takes out his phone and started a song that reminded him of Yamaguchi: "Heart like yours" He puts his phone away. As he come near the fence he is taking his shoes of and climbed over the fence he is standing with his back against it. He looked down, just to see how Tanaka is coming out the gym, cuz practice is over. He then looks straight ahead to look at the sunset. Then as the words: "I'll see you soon" are coming up he released his arm and closined his eyes, he is slowly falling falls forward. He cant hear anything except the music on his ears. And the only thing he is feeling is the wind that is going over his body on his clothes. He looks so peaceful, with his eyes closed and his fluffy blond hair. His pullover is a lil wet cuz of the tears, and it has some flower petals on it. And not long after that he jumps he feels a hard surface on his back and then everything is numb. He cant hear or feel anything. And from this moment on he never had to cough petals or start crying ever again.

The only person that saw him falling was Tanaka, he is rushing to the team and tells them what happened. Everyone is running to him.. but it was to late. Another angel has found his way to heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first story i hope u liked it. please tell me your opinion.
> 
> I'm also gonna post the story on Wattpad:)


End file.
